He's Ruining You
by StarDuchess
Summary: Draco and Neville have an argument in the hallway during 7th year. What truth will it bring up? WARNING: mild violence.
1. He's Ruining You

**A/N:** I entered myself in this week's Sorting Hat Drabs competition on LiveJournal. They give you a pairing from across Houses and a prompt. Here's the bunny that bit me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off my amateur writings.

* * *

**Prompt: Draco/Neville, "corruption"**

**Title: He's Ruining You**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 300**

**Warnings: mild violence

* * *

**

He is running down castle corridors positive he has escaped from the Carrows this time but not wanting to take a chance.

He and Ginny had pulled a nasty little prank on some fifth-year Death Eater kids involving a game of Exploding Snap but with real firecrackers. It was amusing to watch them scramble, but the adults had come in to break up the fun.

Reminiscing makes Neville less cautious, so he does not see the figure shadowing him. He is jerked around and pushed into the wall with a sticking spell, eyes going wide.

Draco Malfoy steps out. "I'd watch your back more carefully, Longbottom. Wouldn't want your blood spilled all over the stones again," he sneers.

"I'd rather take a few than be a worthless servant to the Dark side," Neville spits back.

Draco slaps him. "How dare you insult me! I'm still Prince around here, and I could easily hand you over to them."

"Oh, so why aren't you, then? Not as high on the chain as you once were, are you? Couldn't even kill Dumledore from what I under-"

The impact slams Neville's head into the wall as Draco roughly kisses him, spearing his tongue deep into the other's throat.

Draco ends the kiss as suddenly as he'd started it. "Never say anything about my status again," he hisses.

Neville, sensing the sticking charm wear off, pushes Draco away. "Shove it, Malfoy. I don't take orders from you."

"No, you just take them from a dead man."

"Better him than a psychopathic idiot."

The two young men stare down at each other until the tension bleeds out.

Neville says in a hushed tone, "_He_'s ruining you, you know."

Draco speaks similarly, "I know." He then turns and walks back to his failed destiny.


	2. He's Gone Now

**A/N:** A comment made on "He's Ruining You" along with the next week's prompt lent me a plot bunny for this sequel. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off my amateur writings.

* * *

**Prompt: Draco/Neville, "possession"**

**Title: He's Gone Now**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 300**

**Warnings: mild slash, snogging, one cuss word

* * *

**

It's hard to be elated at the end of battle. Everyone is exhausted from fighting and aiding. Neville's done the task assigned him-kill the damn snake-but not without consequence. His scorched head would need treatment from St. Mungo's in order to heal.

He, of course, is one of the lucky ones. Walking through the Great Hall, he counts up the dead. Tears sting his eyes at the destruction of lives and the families in mourning. The Weasleys are taking it the hardest. It is awful imaging the future without Fred in it.

Further scrutinizing his surroundings, Neville catches a glimmer of platinum. The Malfoys look lost and bewildered, and it's a disturbing sight to see Draco disheveled, dirty, and... is he sporting a black eye? His normal vicious veneer is gone, leaving incredulity and uncertainty behind.

Ignoring the adults, Neville walks up to Draco and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_He_'s gone now. No more worries."

Draco shrugs off his hand, becoming more alive than his stunned look of only a moment ago. "Easy for you to say. You just won."

Not put off by the harsh tone, Neville responds, "You may not see it yet, but you've won something, too-a chance to start over."

"You must be nutters, Longbottom, as the Powers That Be will more than likely throw me into Azkaban." Bitterness reigns in his voice.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Taking a chance, Neville leans down and plants a solid kiss on Draco's mouth, who's eyes widen in surprise.

It is rough and dry and tastes of soot, but it's the sweetest sensation Draco has ever known.

"Have a little faith," Neville tells him.

Draco looks into Neville's eyes and sees a new destiny unfold.


End file.
